


Feeling Better

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete is recovering from his drunken night at the bar. Patrick helps.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another sequel for Yourtiredheart. Thank you!

Patrick was awakened by a sick little moan sometime around noon. "Fuck," Pete murmured as he put a hand over his eyes to shield out the sun. "Did someone get the number of the bus that hit me?"

An amused little smile crossed Patrick's face as he sat up. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Not much," Pete admitted. "There was bar. Did I drink it all?"

"You did get pretty hammered," Patrick commented as he got up and pulled on a robe. "Stay put. I'll get you some Tylenol."

"And could you turn off the sun? It's right in my eyes." Pete ducked his head back under the blankets.

A moment later he heard the sound of curtains being drawn and felt the tap of a hand on his arm. "Pete? Come on, love. Take this."

He peeked out from under the covers, focusing bleary eyes on the two white pills and the glass of water in Patrick's hands. "Bless you," he said sincerely as he sat up enough to take both. "What time is it?"

"Sometime around noon," Patrick said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Go grab a shower. I'll order some food."

Pete's stomach rolled. "That might not be a good idea."

"Coffee, then. We'll see about breakfast after you feel a little more human." he gave Pete's shoulder a push. "Go on. You smell like stale beer."

"The romance is dead," Pete grumbled as he got up and staggered to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he went.

"Not dead. Just on hold until you get cleaned up," Patrick said as he dug into his suitcase for clan clothes. "I don't hear water running!"

"I'm not five!" Pete retorted as he turned on the shower and set the temperature as hot as it would go. He sat down on the edge of the tub, suddenly exhausted.

"Pete?" he felt a hand in his hair, gently carding through it. "It's okay. Come on, love. You'll feel better once you take a shower."

"I doubt it," Pete grumbled as he let Patrick stand him up and help him step into the tub. "Are you going to take one with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Patrick stripped as well. "I don't trust you not to crack your head open right now." He stepped in.

Pete immediately ducked his head under the water, clearing his mind right away. "That's better." He flashed Patrick a smile. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." Patrick picked up the washcloth and soap. "Stand still."

Pete let himself be scrubbed down. "Thanks for coming with me last night," he said. "I know you usually don't like that sort of thing."

"Joe says I need to get out more," Patrick said as he worked shampoo into Pete's hair. "Apparently I'm turning into a hermit who spends all his time in front of the TV."

"Not all. And Joe should talk. he's home six nights out of seven," Pete returned as he washed Patrick's hair as well. He sighed as he rinsed off. "Much better."

"Good. I was beginning to wonder," Patrick said, smiling as well. He looked down at Pete's erection poking at his thigh. "Well now...I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

"You're naked, soaking wet and in the shower with me. I'd have to be dead not to notice," Pete said, still grinning. he brushed a finger against Patrick's wet cheek. "You're beautiful."

"And you're a flirt," Patrick said, blushing. "You know...you don't have to try so hard. You got me."

"I know." A sheepish look crossed his face. "I'd like to keep you for awhile, that's all."

"You will. For as long as you want me." Patrick's eyes sparkled in the light. "And I'll prove it." Sinking to his knees, Patrick took Pete's hard cock into his mouth.

Pete groaned as he leaned back against the tiled wall, his fingers tangling in Patrick's wet hair. "Patrick...baby," he breathed, looking down to watch his cock as it slid in and out of Patrick's mouth. "You do that so good, baby. So fucking good."

Patrick groaned as well as his fingers dug into Pete's ass cheeks, holding him close as he took him deep down his throat before backing away again. His tongue swirled around the head, tasting the fluid leaking out. C _ome on, love...come for me,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. _Let me love you...let me taste you...please..._

Shouting Patrick's name, Pete suddenly came, sending everything he had down his lover's waiting throat. Patrick swallowed him down before reaching in between his own legs and pulling on his cock. Three strokes later, he was coming, shuddering between Pete's legs as he climaxed all over the shower floor.

Pete let out a happy little sigh as he looked down. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah." Patrick stood up and shut off the water. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Headache's just about gone," Pete said as they stepped out of the shower. "And I'm starving."

Patrick laughed. "We'll call down for room service,' he said as he began to towel Pete dry.

"You take awfully good care of me," Pete said as he picked up a towel and rubbed Patrick's hair dry. "I love you, Pattycakes."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I love you, too."


End file.
